Dark Moon: Scent of an Orchid
by Athriarcia
Summary: Marriage and betrayal... A betrayal in marriage, a marriage without love, a love that is forbidden and a forbidden affair that could bring a hundred folds of tears.


**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED**

_**Title:**_

_**Dark Moon: Scent of an Orchid**_

_**By: Athriarcia**_

_**Summary: **Marriage and betrayal… A betrayal in marriage, a marriage without love, a love that is forbidden and forbidden affair that could bring a hundred folds of tears._

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

The night was young and yet there were people in the mansion of Uchiha Sasuke, a young man who owns a billion dollar mansion and lands in the east part of the country of Konoha. He is a powerful lord of the east and his countrymen called him Lord Sasuke of the East. He was just seventeen years of age when he inherited his parents' riches and also married a young woman that is the same age as him that time. His wife is Hyuuga Hinata, daughter of the powerful businessman from the northern part of Konoha. They were arranged to be married by their parents, not because the two families like each other but it is because the two families wanted to be more powerful than the rest of the royal families in the country.

It was almost three years had passed and now they are celebrating their anniversary in marriage. Many people arrived at the Uchiha mansion to celebrate. All of them are from rich families from all over Konoha.

The night breeze was oddly cold that night when Hinata stepped out of the veranda of their mansion. It was dark and no star could be seen in the sky. The only visible thing was the crescent moon but it was almost covered by the dark clouds. Hinata's long raven hair was gently blown by the breeze as she walks closer to the fence. She stopped as soon as she reached the stoned fence of the veranda. Her eyes roamed around the dark. A feeling of loneliness was all Hinata could feel at that very moment. The coldness of the breeze has no match to the coldness she feels inside her.

Hinata glanced back at the room where she came from and there she saw her husband standing in the middle of the crowd, were most of the crowd were female who obviously has eyes for her husband even if they knew that he has already a wife. She could easily be irritated by those women who flirt with his husband so she just stepped away. Pretending in front of those women was not her priority.

As she stared at her husband, memories of the past come flashing back in her mind.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

"Should you really need to marry him?" asked Ino, Hinata's personal maid and a friend whom she could talk to about anything.

Hinata nodded. "That's what my father wants me to do."

Ino looked at her with pity eyes. "But you don't know him and especially you have not had yet seen his face. I have heard that he is very handsome but still…" she paused for a moment. "I'm afraid for you Lady Hinata."

"The wedding will be held a month from now and I should be traveling to the east by the third week for the preparation of the wedding." Hinata stated.

The raven haired young lady looked out of her window. "I'm afraid of what kind of man he is but I don't have any choice but to do what my father wants me to do." She said with sad white pearled eyes.

"But what about Young Master Naruto?" Ino suddenly asked.

Hinata looked at her in a disappointing look. "I… I don't know." Suddenly tears began falling from her eyes. "I love him but his father and my father were rivals so I can't marry him."

"So you mean to say…"

Hinata cocked her head. "I need to end our relationship. There's no way he can stop my wedding. The Uchihas were more powerful than a son of a business man from the west."

Hinata then cried because of an unfulfilled love…

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

Tears threatened to fall from her white pearled eyes. "If I was not a daughter of a powerful business man from the north then I could marry him." She told herself with regret.

She turned back from the room and once again stared at the endless darkness of the night. It was not long enough when she stood there when suddenly she heard a rustling sound not from afar. She straightened her back and looked at where the sound came from. It was dark and she could not see anything.

"Hinata…"

A voice suddenly occurred from where the rustling sound came from.

Hinata didn't answer back.

"Hinata…" the voice repeated and a man suddenly came out.

She was shocked but still she looked and examined the figure. Her eyes widen in surprise when suddenly the dark clouds gave way to the little light brought by the crescent moon. The man was tall with a short blonde hair. He also has a pair of beautiful crystal blue eyes that was clear like the ocean.

"You?" the shocked Hinata could only say.

The man smiled at her. "Yes, it's me Naruto."

When she heard the man's name, she could not hold her tears back and it rolled down her pale cheeks.

**IxIxIxIxIxI**

**To be continued…**

**IxIxIxIxIxI**


End file.
